Loved you then, love you now
by lovinghikaru
Summary: Just when the arguments are getting on the down side between Hatsumi and Ryoki, guess who comes and comforts her? Azuza what will Hatsumi do when she realizes that her first love has never ended in her heart? [Chap 4 up. sry for the wait!]
1. daily arguments

**Loved you then, Love you now**

"What are you saying!" The sudden yelling seemed to have awaked everyone around this couple. "Are you trying to ditch me or something?"

"N…no, Ryo..ki… th…that's no…no…not it... really…" the girl couldn't help but stutter.

"Oh yea? Then why'd you have to suddenly cut off in the middle of our date!" He seemed to be getting angrier as the seconds pass.

Noticing everyone that's staring at them made Hatsumi more nervous and frustrated with what she wanted to say. As Ryoki suddenly noticed that, he pulled Hatsumi's arm leading her to a small alley a few steps away. "Ok, now. Talk!" he demanded.

"It's just that, Akane called and said that Shinogu collapsed, again!" Hatsumi didn't have time for this, his brother just fainted and she's needed really badly at home since her mom went to shinogu's place to take care of him. _I also wanna check out how Shinogu's doing before i go home for Hikaru._

"And how are you in this exactly!" Ryoki asked with a sneer. "For god damned sake, he just fainted! What the hell is up with you and your bro!"

"What are you talking about? He's my brother! My family needs me really badly right now!" Hatsumi was getting more worried. She couldn't take it anymore! She has to go! "Look, I'm really, really, seriously really sorry! Ok? I really have to go now!" She knew that Ryoki was going to be mad, but it's her family, she really needs to get back. She quickly bowed down to give her apology and started running towards the train station. "I'll for sure make it up to you, ok? See you!" she yelled back as she ran farther and farther away, eventually disappearing from Ryoki's sight.

"What the hell was that!" Ryoki slammed his right fist back towards the alley walls. "You call that an explanation for ditching me! No one ditches me! Not Ryoki Tachibana!"

* * *

Yeah, ok it's short, really short.. but I'm a total beginner in writing fanfics.. so I really need your reviews! More review, opinions.. yea! ok, ok .. Thank you all tonnesfor reading! Hopeyou'll review! Please Do! 


	2. start of an end

**Warning! There's a little spoiler for people that haven't read vol. 8 of Hot Gimmick! So if you don't like spoilers, don't read it! **Or just go read the 8th volume first, then come!

_Oh, I hope he's not mad!_ Hatsumi thought to herself as she waited for train. _I'm sure he'll understand. _

Back at the alley, same time.

_Maybe I shouldn't think about it too much. I'm thinking too much here, also a bit overreacting. But I can't stand it when she keeps on talking about her brother! It's getting annoying. Well, whatever, she better call soon,_ as Ryoki leaned against the wall trying to sort things out, trying to calm down. _But seriously, something's not right about her lately, what is it? She seems more…hesitant_ and…tense _lately._ _I mean, on the last date, she totally ignored half of what I was trying to talk to her about. _The more he thought about it, the more he became uncomfortable. _I've gotta see her, now. And get this whole thing out of her, or else, its no different than when we just started! _As he thought this, he went towards the station, walking. _She's probably not there anymore, no point in running._

"I better call Akane and tell her to pick up Hikaru! I probably don't have time to." Hatsumi mumbled to herself in the train. _But later, once I get out of the train. There's no signal here._

SCREEEECH! Hatsumi stepped out of it. She quickly called Akane to let her know without telling her why. Then she ran to her brother's house. The sun was already starting set. _5:30. Well, at least the weather's not that cold today._ She ran faster hoping to get there as soon as possible. Finally reaching her destination, she paused at the door, panting non-stop. She tried her best to reach the door bell, but it seemed to take forever. As she was almost about to touch it, 'click, click', the door opened.

"Hatsumi! What are you doing here?"

"Shinogu! Are you alright? Where's mom? Didn't she come over? You're up? Oh My Gosh! You look pale! Are you going out like that?" Hatsumi said, suddenly recovering all of her energy.

"Oh yea, I'm fine. Been working too hard again, I guess. Yea, mom's here, she's cooking. And yea, I woke up about half an hour ago. I was just going to get some medicine."

"Oh! Well, let me get them ok? You really don't look good." Hatsumi said pushing him in the door. "Mom! I'm here!"

"Hatsumi? You're supposed to be at home to pick up Hikaru! Not here!" Her mother looked old, and more pale than Shinogu. This made Hatsumi worry more.

"Akane's picking him up. You don't look so well your self, maybe you should get going. I can take care of it from here. Hikaru and Akane will need you at home."

"Well, I'm still worried about your brother, he fainted for the entire afternoon! And no one here to take care of him either!"

"I'll take care of it, really, it's alright, you should rest more." Hatsumi pleaded.

"Mom, Hatsumi, it's really nice that you guys are worried, but I can really take care of myself. Really! 'cough, cough'"

"No you can't! Now, mom, go home, take care of hikaru, ok?" Hatsumi asked in the most pleading voice ever.

'Sigh'. "Well, I suppose that can be more efficient. Take care, both of you, ok? Hatsumi, I tend to be more worried about you than your brother now. Well, if anything else happens just call, ok? Oh, and the food's ready, it's exactly for 2 people, so eat up!" her mom turned off the stove and got her jacket.

"K! Thanks mom! Bye, and be careful!" Hatsumi said closing the door. Turning to Shinogu, who's still kind of dazed out: "What medicine do you need? I'll go get it."

"Huh? Oh, it's ok., just need some pain killers. I'll get it my self." Shinogu answered.

"No way! Look, you even seem a pit feverish! I'll be right back." She said, rushing out the door so Shinogu can't go out before her, but also leaving him to be a bit guilty.

_Ok, ok, pain killers, here it is!_ Hasumi thought while at the convenent store. She quickly bought it and went back to her bother's place to help out.

_Ugh! Where's she? Can't get to her in any way possible, she doesn't have a cell, and her sister said that she's out, but don't know where! What is wrong with her? She could have called a bit more! God, she's so dense! _Ryoki starting to get really frustrated while walking to the apartment building.

"Ryoki? Ryoki Tachibana?" A girl voice suddenly called from behind him. He quickly turned around to see one person that will really not help the situation now. "Heya! Its me! Ruri! Don't tell me that you can't recognize your own class mate!"

"Right now, I just wish that I don't recognize you at all." Ryoki mumbled to himself, half hoping Ruri will hear it.

"Huh? What's that? Couldn't hear you there."

'Sigh' not saying a thing, he turned and started walking again.

What? Cold shoulders again? I don't get it! Why can't he just give a decent conversation for once! What's so bad about me? I can't believe that he's even comparing me to that low class bakazono high girl! Now it's war girl! I'll get Ryoki Tachinbana by any means possible!

"Phew! I can go home now. Well, bye Shinogu, take care alright? And stop taking so much late shifts! You'll collapse again!" Hatsumi said while getting herself ready to go.

"Don't worry, I've just been a bit too loose on myself lately, it's ok. It won't happen again, I promise. Now be careful, alright? ... Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the station?" Shinogu asked, seeming a bit better.

"No, no, it's ok. I'll go now, take care. Bye!"

"Well, ok. See yah."

_That took a while. Well, he seems better. He'll be fine, I hope._ 'Yawn'. _Wow, I guess I'm more tired out than I thought. Better get home fast. Oh! I still have to apologize more for leaving Ryoki out like that! _At the thought of that, she sped up her walking pace, almost about to run.

"Ryoki! Wait up! Where are you going now?" Ruri asked while trying to walk beside Ryoki. "Don't walk so fast, let's talk."

"I have no interest in talking with you." Ryoki shot back. _Annoyance._

"Oh, but I certainly have. Ok, if you don't want to talk calmly. We'll just talk while walking to your apartment.

Ryoki was getting mad. First, he doesn't know where Hatsumi is, and now, Ruri has to show up to annoy him more.

For the whole time, Ryoki ignored Ruri's nonsense talking, but she kept on talking non stop. They had already walked to a corner of the apartment, when … "I LIKE YOU!"

Ryoki turned around, not even moving an eyebrow. "So?"

"Why? Why don't you care? I really, really, really, like you!"

"That has nothing to do with me, it's your business." He said, turning again to walk. But a grab at his waist made him stop. Not that he wanted to, just he couldn't move.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Ruri yelled out.

_Well, it's not too late. Good. I still have time to find Ryoki and apologize_. Hatsumi thought while walking into the apartment grounds. Maybe he's here. _She turned towards a corner. _But then she suddenly heard:

"I can't take it anymore! Why are you going out with such a low class person? She's not worth it! Dump her! Compared to her, I have a high academic skill that's practically no difference from yours! Dump her, Ryoki!" Ruris yelled, louder than she intended, but every word of it shot into Hatsumi's ears like just sharpened knifes. What came to her most hurtful and shocking wasn't Ruri, but…

"You're probably right."

Ryoki? Ryoki! I can't believe it!


	3. Please, help!

Ch 3. Please, help!

One quick not before this chapter starts... I'm not trying to be evil here… lol so read on pplz!

* * *

_What? That was Ryoki, Ryoki Tachibana! Why? I can't stand it, him of all people….!_ With out realizing it, Hatsumi started running faster than she ever tried. Tears flew across her face glittering against the evening moonlight. She knew that she couldn't go any where near the complex, not to say her apartment room, so she ran towards the nearest park.

* * *

Back at the corner with Ryoki…

"See! I knew I'd get to you!" Ruri said with a huge smile while still hanging onto Ryoki.

Ryoki turned around and pulled Ruri away at the same time. He sneered. "Stop assuming things when I haven't even finished my sentence." Ruri was a little startled, but didn't say anything, so he went on. (He would've gone on even if Ruri started talking.) "You're probably right. About her being low class, and not having a high academic level, but you wanna know something? She's not a self-centered, nagging freak that listens to my mom's orders and always trying to impress her! I don't need your opinion on dumping MY girlfriend! So why don't you leave my things to … oh let's say, ME and leave us alone! And by the way, I don't care a freaking bit that it's not fair to you." With that, not even caring that Ruri was shocked to the point of crying, Ryoki turned around and went into the apartment as cold hearted as he can be.

* * *

_I don't get it, first he say's he wants me to be his girlfriend, then I really do fall in love with him, and just when everything seems to get better, he says that! And to some girl that I don't even know!_ (she didn't see that it was Ruri.) Hatsumi thought as she sobbed with her head on her knees and her arms hugging it. She sat leaning against one of the trees in a lonesome park.

"Hatsumi?" A sudden voice called out from behind her. _Ryoki!_ She thought as she quickly turned around. "Hatsumi! It really is you!"_no, it's notRyoki.Who is it?_ She couldn't picture it out with all the tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, are you crying? What happened?" the tall figure came closer and closer and the image suddenly became clear to her.

"A..Azuza!" Hatsumi cried out. She quickly rubbed her sleeve against her eyes, getting rid of the remaining tears. She felt stupid letting Azuza see her cry like this. "Umm… hey…."

"Don't hey me and try to change the subject. Why are you crying?" Azuza was worried, although he's not trying you show it.

"It's nothing, its.. its just.. umm.. a stomach ache…yea.." Hatsumi lied.

Azuza arched one eyebrow. "You're not really good at lying you know."

Hatsumi didn't want to talk about it, and definitely not to Azuza. She didn't want him to worry. She suddenly stood up and started walking really fast towards the playground in the park, hoping to avoid Azuza.

"Hey, it's rude to walk away from some one." Azuza said, chasing after her.

"Umm… I really have to go… so yea… bye..!" She turned her head around, but was almost jogging. "AHHHH!"

"Hey watch out!" Azuza grabbed Hatsumi's arm, pulling her forward. They landed sitting on the ground with Hatsumi in Azuza's arms. He gave a sigh. "You clumsy nut head." He said while blushing a slight bit. "How can you trip over sand?"

Hatsumi was blushing real bad, she pushed Azuza away. "Um… I have to go, umm… thanks for helping..umm... bye..." She stood up and walked away. Then, she suddenly felt a pull at her shoulders, turning her around.

Azuza put his hand on his shoulder and with a demanding voice said: "Speak up, or I won't let you go."

* * *

Well, that's that for this chap! Thanks for reading my story!

**Ryokisama:** hehe, nice song… lol , well, here's the update.

**sesshylover:** Thank you! I was so worried that this would suck 'cause I'm a total beginner! Thanks!

**Michellesdaughter:** lol, see, I'm not evil… I think…

I'm really busy, so I don't know when I'll update again! But I really hope that you'll all read till the end! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!


	4. its really over

The aura around the two was getting more intense by the second.

"A..zu..za…?" that was about all Hatsumi could get out of her mouth. _This was so unlike Azuza. Why does he care so much all of a sudden..?_ The question twirled in her mind non-stop, and her vision became blurry the more she thought on it. Then, a sudden sigh gave conscious to her blank view. She blinked a few times to get her vision clearer. The tight grip on her shoulders became loose and fell beside their owner's sides.

"Forget it." Hatsumi looked up at Azuza. He rubbed his hair a bit and gave another sigh. "Sorry 'bout that. Forget I asked. It's none of my business anyways"

"..."Hatsumi still couldn't get a word out. She didn't know what she could say in a situation like this. All she could do was stare up at Azuza blankly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, noticing the stare. "Hey, weren't you gonna go home?" Still, no answer came. It seems that Hatsumi's totally lost in the situation. Giving yet another sigh, he tapped at Hatsumi's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh .. umm.. yea.." Hatsumi finally answered.

"In that case, let's walk back together. We're in the same building anyways."

"Umm.. yea. Sure." Came the reply.

* * *

Back at the Tachibana household : 9:05pm

"Ugh. Can't concentrate." Ryoki said out loud to himself. He closed the book he was reading. "Why is Hatsumi always somehow ending up in my mind…?" Ryoki gave a light sigh. He stood up as he put the book down. _I might as well go to the roof._ He thought, and went out of his room. The apartment room was overly silent, but knowing Ryoki, he's already used to it. He put on a jacket and went out the front door and walked towards the elevator. _Maybe I should go for a walk instead._ Suddenly changing ideas, he moved his hand from almost pressing the up button and pressed the down one.

* * *

Hatsumi and Azuza: 9:10pm

"Man, the elevator takes long. It's already getting late. There shouldn't be anyone using it now." Azuza said about 2 min after pressing the elevator button.

"Well, you never know." Hatsumi opinioned. She feels better now. For some reason, having Azuza by her side has made her feel a bit better, although they haven't said one full conversation through the past time. Hatsumi sighed.

"Something wrong?" Azuza asked after noticing Hatsumi. Just then, the elevator ringed. "Oh, its here."

"Huh? oh, yea." Hatsumi wanted to kick herself for being so slow today, but then again, she wasn't really feeling well at the time. _Door, pleaseopen fast! The first thing I want to do when I get home is lye down on my bed and relax, if I can._ As Hatsumi thought that, the elevator door opened.

"Hatsumi…?"

"Huh?" Hatsumi thought it was Azuza until she raised her head up to see … Ryoki! "Uh… Ryoki…?" I don't want to see him, not now, not after what he just said!

"Oh, hey Ryoki!" Azuza greeted with his usual smile. Hatsumi turned to Azuza. "What is it?" He asked.

"Umm…I'm gonna take the stairs, k?" Hatsumi told Azuza as she walked towards the stair case.

"Hey!" Ryoki suddenly shouted out. "What was that suppose to be? You don't justsee your boyfriend and walk off on him!" Hatsumi stopped.

"Yo, something wrong between you two?" Azuza asked Ryoki.

"No! And it wouldn't be any of your business anyways." Ryoki answered with frustration. He turned back to Hatsumi: "So?"

"…." Hatsumi wanted to say something, but it's not coming out. She wanted to ask him about the conversation, but couldn't

"Didn't you hear what I said? Speak up, stop being so slow already!" Ryoki started to get really annoyed. Why isn't she answering me? What's wrong with her?

Hatsumigrabbed her right arm with her lefthand andheld her fist tighter, shivering.

"Hey, cool it man, you're scaring her!" Azuza was confused but could tell that Hatsumi was getting scared.

"Stay out of this!" Ryoki told Azuza off. "Well, hatsumi?" he demanded.

"… stop it…" Hatsumi quivered out a few words.

"What?" Ryoki looked at Hatsumi confused and was also getting more frustrated. "Speak up already!"

"STOP IT!" Hatsumi suddenly yelled. She couldn't take it anymore, she's had enough.

"Huh?" Both Ryoki and Azuza were dumb-founded. They've never heard Hatsumi yell so loud.

"What do you mean..?" Ryoki slowly asked.

"I mean stop it! Stop it already!"

"Stop what?" Ryoki was confused and frustrated, this made his anger rise more.

"I can't take how you're treating me! Its no different from before!" Hatsumi shouted out.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me？Don't you know that?"

"What are you talking about? Stop giving me that tone!"

"So you're denying it? How could you? Fine. If you don't know then I'll tell you. I'm low classed, and I have bad grades, and i'm not rich. So why don't you just dump me! That's what you wanted, right?" Hatsumi started to cry harder with every word she said, also remembering the conversation she accidently overheard.

"Wha…?" Ryoki was shocked. Then he suddenly remembered about what Ruri said. "Wait, that's not.."

"No! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear your excuses, and I won't trust you on anything else you say! I won't ever trust you again! I, I can't believe you!" it was getting hard for her to talk with the tears pouring down her throat. "You know what?" She sniffed, and rubbed her tears away with her sleeve. Then, with an as possible confident voice she cried, "It's over! We're through! This is just too tiring, with your mom and all the rumors around, it's too much pressure for me!" with that, Hatsumi walked back to the elevator, and pressed up. The door instantly opened. She got in and pressed her floor then close. As the door closed, she slid down to the elevator floor and hugged her knees, tears couldn't stop but roll down her cheeks, once again in that night her vision went blurred with the tears. The last thing she could notice from reality was a boy jumping into the elevator door as it shutted behind him…


End file.
